For the Glory
by Heidi34
Summary: Trying to forget Paul, Jake goes out and has an experience that changes everything.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: ****For the Glory**

**Pen name: Heidi34  
Pairing: Jacob and Paul  
Disclaimer: ****Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.****  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****.net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

As I came out of the shower I heard the answering machine kick in. _"Hey Jake, ah..I just wanted to see how you're doing. I really wished you would pick up the phone one of these times. I miss you so much. I wanted you to know that I'm..." _I hit the end button. I didn't need to hear how sorry he was. He was supposed to be my Mate, and he had left.

Paul and I had been together since we were sixteen. He is the only boy I have ever been with and the only one I want to be with. Now, five years later, we had both finished college and were starting careers.

I chose to teach Math and Phys Ed at an elementary school in Seattle. I was surprised when Paul told me he had accepted a position at a banking firm in San Francisco. It is odd that we had never brought up where we would work. We had talked of marriage, kids, and buying a house; never of where we would settle down, I had always assumed we would stay close to our families, but Paul had other ideas.

We argued back and forth and in the end, we both refused to budge. Paul wanted to try a long distance relationship, but I said no. I wanted to have my lover home with me each night, not for some long weekend every once in a while. So, six weeks ago, Paul boarded a plane to California and I moved into a small one-bedroom apartment in the Capitol Hill District of Seattle.

Paul had been leaving messages on my machine almost every night since then. At first I would listen to them, my heart breaking anew each time. After the second week, I just deleted them. I didn't need to hear how much he missed me, or how we should just try the long distance thing. It's not to say I wasn't tempted, because I was. I just needed more. I deserved more.

Tonight I was going to go out for the first time since we had broken up. I had kept in contact with a few guys from college, and they had been bugging me to go hang out. I finally relented and agreed to go for a few beers.

I dried off and changed into dark denims and a Huskies tee shirt. Pulling on my trainers, I grabbed my wallet and keys and left. The pub we were meeting at was only ten minutes from my place so I decided to walk.

I chuckled to myself when I arrived at the pub. Being the only gay male in our group, now that Paul was gone, I found it amusing that Seth and Sam had chosen a gay bar.

Entering the dark club, I am assaulted by the loud base driven dance music. Glancing around, I see the guys have found a table in the back by the pool table. Maybe I can make a few bucks while I'm here. I have been playing since I was a kid and was known to relieve a few guys of their money.

I waved at the guys and went to the bar for a drink. I ordered a Sam Adams and a round of tequila shots. The bartender was a slim redhead that reminded me of this asshole from high school. He always gave me a hard time about being Gay. I found out from a mutual friend that he came out after graduation and was now is in a committed relationship with his best friend. Go figure.

I grab the drinks and made my way over to join my friends. I handed each of them a shot and raised my glass. "Here's to you. You Fuckers", I said as I tossed back my drink. They laughed and did the same.

"So, Jake, how ya been?" Seth asked, wary of my reaction to his direct question. I had been purposefully ignoring everyone since Paul left and no one new how I would react.

"I'm okay. I just take it day by day." I tell him, taking a sip of my beer. I had done my crying and moping, now I was numbly going through the motions.

Sam nods in understanding. His ex, Leah, had up and left him after seven years, so he knew what I was going through. "There will come a time when you'll realize that you made it through the day without thinking about him. That's when you know you are starting to heal." He says.

I give him a halfhearted smile. I'm not there yet. I think about him all the time, when I wake up, when I think about what to make for dinner, in the shower, and when I go to sleep at night.

I don't want to mope about Paul, so I challenge Sam to a game of eight ball. He has lost to me before, but he takes the bet. We both slap a twenty on the table for Seth to hold and get up to play. Sam wins the coin toss and breaks, sinking the four ball.

Several beers and four games later, I am eighty bucks richer and on my way to being drunk. Sam sees my inebriated state as a ticket to win back his money. He challenges me to a final game; Double or nothing. I see an opportunity to go home a hundred and sixty bucks richer, so I take the bet.

I have all but cleared the table and I'm about to hand Sam his ass on a platter. I have one ball left on the table. I line up the cue ball and prepare to take my shot. A familiar scent envelopes me, causing my to sink the eight ball instead. My gut starts aching and I feel lightheaded. I take a deep breath in an attempt to compose myself. I tell myself, it's not him. It's just a memory. I am here to have fun and there is no place for memories here.

I congratulate Sam on a good game, taking his ribbing in stride. I order another round and we sit back at our table to talk, my earlier slip almost forgotten. I am in mid conversation when a song comes on causing me to gasp and close my eyes tight lest the tears fall free.

I quickly excuse myself and go to the washrooms in the back. I enter one of the two stalls, lock the door, and lean against it. I am a fool to think I was ready to socialize. I feel him all around me. Sighing I straighten up and look around. I normally avoid the stalls and piss in the urinals instead. A friend of mine enlightened me to the existence of glory holes. I look around the stall and notice it right way, _Shit_, he wasn't lying.

The waist high hole was approximately six inches in diameter. Someone had taken the time to put tape over the roughly cut out hole. How considerate, no chaffing. As I stood staring at the hole, I heard the the door to the next stall open and close. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the scent of my boyfriend past.

This was all too much to handle. Here I was drunk, standing staring at a glory hole, surrounded by the smell of the love of my life. I couldn't control my hardening cock. I missed him so bad.

A loud cough interrupted my thoughts. Suddenly a gorgeous long, thick, cock emerged through the hole. Further reminding me of all I had lost. I stared at the large, dusky purple head, glistening with pre cum. I debated for only a second before I sank to my knees. I take a tentative lick. Funny, I thought all men would taste different, but his cum tastes similar to Paul's. I lean in to taste again, just to be sure, and I hear a loud moan from the next stall. Encouraged, I took the beautiful head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it like a lollipop. I licked up and down the shaft before taking his length in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks sucking hard and fast, savouring the clean, musky scent. I wish I could feel the man's balls in my hand, the thought causing me to moan against the silky hardness. A jerk of his flesh and he was coming down my throat; Streams of salty essence that I swallowed greedily.

I removed my mouth and the man withdrew his softening cock from the hole. I stood to ready myself to leave, but noticed two fingers present themselves through the hole. They were making a beckoning motion.

In for a penny, in for a pound was my motto of the moment. I popped the button on my jeans and pulled down the zip. My straining erection trying to free itself. Moving toward the hole, I pulled down my jeans and boxers and with a heavy breath, placed my cock through the hole.

I was taken in a firm grasp that was soon pumping my cock. Oh God, it felt so good. My head tipped back as I enjoyed the feeling of someone else's hand. Images of Paul circulated through my brain. The touch of this stranger so similar to that of my ex lover. Stroke, stroke, and then a swipe of a palm over the head, using my own essence as lube. I wasn't going to last long at this rate. As if sensing this, the stranger withdrew his hand and I felt his warm, wet mouth engulf me. A loud groan escaped my lips. I guiltily realized this might be one of the best blowjobs of my life.

I felt the back of the man's throat and the tightness of him swallowing around me. Unable to hold back any longer, I emptied myself into his mouth. Paul's name leaving my lips on a whisper.

The man released my cock and I stumbled backward against the far wall. Hastily straightening my pants, I ran my hand through my short hair. The enormity of my actions crashing down on me. I am not so stunned as to the act itself, but rather, how much I enjoyed it. Does this mean I am ready to move on? To leave Paul and all we shared behind.

Not sue of the protocol once finished, I remain in the stall, hoping the stranger will leave first. I hear shuffling and hope his is on his way. This doesn't seem to be the case. A hand comes and rests against the top of the stall. He seems to be using it to support his weight. Looking at the hand, I notice a flash of metal. My eyes are drawn to it and I gasp in recognition. On the ring finger of his left hand lies the ring I gave Paul. It is a one of a kind ring. I had it commissioned for our four-year anniversary.

How can this be? I realize that the blowjob I just received, was from none other than the man I was trying so hard to forget. How fucked up is that!

I stumble out of the stall noisily. I hear Paul leave his stall. I want to run away, but I know I need to confront him.

I round on him, and shove him against the wall. "What the fuck Paul? Why are you here? Are just fucking with me?" I shout at him. I haven't removed my hands, thereby pinning him to the wall.

I am unprepared for his response. "I've been trying to call you, but you never answer. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I've quit my job and I want to come home. I love you and I miss you so much." His eyes meet mine and I see he is telling the truth.

I crush my mouth to his; the kiss is full of passion and need, but mostly love. I have missed him so much. We break apart to catch our breaths, when a thought occurs to me. I stand back and ask. "Paul, what about what happened here? Have you done this sort of thing before?" Suddenly I am unsure of all that has happened. I lower my gaze, afraid of what I will see.

Paul reaches out and cups my face, stroking his thumb along my cheek. He lifts my face so I have to look him in the eye. "Babe, I knew you were coming here. I spoke to Seth earlier today and he made some comment about you guys coming here. He didn't know I was here until I showed up, so don't get mad at him. I have been waiting, watching you, and trying to find the courage to come over. I saw you walk back here so I followed. I never expected you to come in the stalls. I know how you feel about them." He says, placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

It is my turn to feel awful. He knew it was me, but I thought he was a stranger. OMG, I feel like such a douche. I need to tell him.

"Paul, ..I...uh...didn't know it was you," I stumble out. I feel like the happiness that was in my grasp has now been yanked away.

Paul pulls me into a hug. " Babe, you need to answer a few questions for me." I nod my assent. "Okay, now close your eyes and think," he says and I comply. "I want you to feel and remember. Did you feel my presence tonight?" he asks softly.

I think back and remember how I felt when I first got a whiff of his scent. I had looked around for him, thinking him in the room. I also remember the song that played, causing me to panic and leave the table. The most convincing thing was all that took place in the bathroom. His taste, smell and technique were all Paul.

I fell against him, tears flowing freely as I realized I instinctively must have recognized my mate, my love, my Paul.

"You're really home then?" I ask through my tears.

"Yeah Babe, I'm really home."

Looking toward the stalls, I wonder briefly if Paul would come back for a repeat. He sees the look in my eye and chuckles. "Come on naughty boy, we can come back another time to finish what we started." he whispered suggestively. My dick twitched at the thought. We leave the bathroom hand in hand, not even stopping to say goodbye to Seth and Sam.


End file.
